Mission in Paris
by ncisfreak101
Summary: Gibbs and Jen are on a mission together in Paris together again. What will happend.
1. The mission

Jenny Shepard and Jethro Gibbs have been dancing around their feelings for the past year, but all this was about to change because they had to go on a mission together in a country they knew very well. Paris.

On the plane to Paris, Jen looks over to Gibb. "I can't believe we're on another mission together in Paris" Gibbs just smiles and says " Can't wait to get back into our old routine. Sex all the time while undercover, it's what I love about Paris." Jen doesn't answer him because she knows that that's exactly what will happen, they'll be bored and have wild passionate love. Just like last time they were in Paris.

When they arrived in Paris they went to the hotel that they would be staying at during the mission. As they entered the room Jen couldn't help but notice that there was only one bed in the room. Gibbs had noticed this two and came up behind her and pulled her into a hug against his chest. "Just like old times Jen." That did it she pulled his head down and gave his a passionate kiss. As they pulled away Gibbs Smiled and she told him. " You said it would be just like old times." Gibbs took this into consideration and said. " Yeah I did but I had a little more than kissing in mind." Having said that he pushed her onto the bed and they made love the rest of the night.


	2. Next mornning

The next morning when Jen woke up she could feel his armes around her waist and all the memories of the previous night came f

The next morning when Jen woke up she could feel his arms around her waist and all the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. All she wanted to do the rest of the day was stay there laying in his arms. But that thought vanished when she felt his arms leave her waist and when she saw him walk into the bath room.

Later that day they were both in the market tailing their suspect. They had to act l9ke husband and wife and not draw attention to the fact that they were there. That's easier said then done, the language barrier was a little infuriating to Gibbs. But the information they were getting was impeccable, they couldn't have gotten better from Naval intelligence. They day was spent on foot and marking down all the places that the suspect went so that they could make those places part of their routine so they could run into their suspect without arousing suspicions.

When they got back to the hotel they were both pretty tired from being on their feet all day. " I think I'm getting to old for tailing a suspect on foot." Said Jen as she was sitting on the bed taking off her shoes. "Yeah well it probably wasn't smart to do it in heels.'' Said Gibbs as he moved to sit in front of her. Jen wasn't going to let him say that. " Well I thought that we were going to just take pictures." God how she loved pissing him off, it made for better sex in the end. "Rule numbers 11 Jen never assume anything." She smiled up at him; they were so close to each other they look like they were glued together. "Well then I would be wrong for me to presume that you want badly to sleep with me right now." She had him with that. "No that I do want to do." He grabbed her and they started to make love to each other just like the previous night. This was turning out to be one hell of a mission.


	3. The illness

For the last 12 weeks Gibbs and Jen had been on a mission in Paris and had been spending more time sleeping with each other th

For the last 12 weeks Gibbs and Jen had been on a mission in Paris and had been spending more time sleeping with each other than gathering evidence. One day while on the street following Nathan Neveux their suspect Jen started to feel sick like she was going to throw up. She ran to garbage and threw up; this of course attracted the attention of everyone on the street, including their suspect. The mission was blown from that little mishap.

"Jen are you alright." Gibbs knew it took a lot to make her throw up and that made him worry. "I'm fine I just felt really sick." Jen looked pass him and saw that their suspect was walking towards them. " Jethro he's coming over here." Having heard her say that Gibbs got his gun ready just in case. At that moment their suspect stopped beside them. "Hello, my name is Nathan Neveux I'm a doctor I could help you if you like." Gibbs was worried he knew the bastard wasn't a doctor and most defiantly didn't want to help. "No thank you. My wife just had something bad to eat last night, I'm sure she'll be fine." The Man took a good look at them both and walked away.

After the man left Gibbs helped Jen back to their hotel room so that he could call a doctor to make sure she was alright, the last thing he needed was his partner to be sick. After all she is the director of NCIS.

Back in the hotel room:.

Gibbs had made Jen lay down on the bed. He kept on looking at her and passing in the room. " Jen I think we should call a doctor, I want to make sure it's nothing seriouse." Jenwas not happy to hear this, she hates doctors, they never give her good news. " Jethro I'm fine, I'm probably just getting the flu." Gibbs took another long look at her and said. " The flu is serious, all the more reason to go see a doctor." Jen nodded, she wasn't pleased but she knew that the man didn't worry about little things. " Fine , but you don't get any sex." At that Gibbs started to laught. " Yeah like I want to have sex with someone that has the flue." With that they both laid down on the bed for a nap. It had been a very long day.


	4. Diagnosis

Gibbs had brought Jen to the doctor 2 days ago, they had taken a bloog test

Gibbs had brought Jen to the doctor 2 days ago, they had taken a blood test tosee what was wrong with her. Today they were there to get the results of the blood test.

As the doctor came in Jen started to feel really scared of what the blood test might have shown. She hoped it wouldn't affect her job, she was due to take her post as director of NCIS in a week. When the doctor took his seat he look at both of them, he was showing no sign of emotion, both agents couldn't read him. After looking at them he opened the folder he had in front of him and started talking. " Well, I've reviewed the results of your blood test Mrs. Andrews and I'm pleased to informe you that you're 8 weeks pregnant. Congradulations to the both of you." After saying all that he was smiling at them. To say that they were shock would be the understatement of the year, when they signed up for this mission they were not enpecting a baby as the end result.

After they returned to the hotel, they were returning to the united states early to make sure that they briefed SecNav about the latest predicament that they got themselves into. Jen could already tell that that conversation would not go well, she was already beginning to picture it in her mind.

_She saw herself briefing hin._

_So director how did the mission go._

_Well, I slept with my partner and got myself pregnant wich resulted in blowing our cover so I would say it didn't go well._

She could practically hear him already asking for her resignation. This mission did not go as planned, she should've have listened to rule 8 never date a coworker, especially when you're the director of a federal agency and sleeping with one of your agents on a undercover mission. " Yeah I'm going to loose my job." She said but not loud enough for Gibbs to hear her.

When they were both packed. Jen called for a priority flight back to the U.S, she just couldn't wait to get home. She was hoping that her stomack could take the trip back to Virginia. No one like being sick while on an airplane.


	5. News travels fast

The next day they were both back at NCIS on their way to MTAC to brief SecNav about their mission

The next day they were both back at NCIS on their way to MTAC to brief SecNav about their mission. Jen looked like she was about to throw up and Gibbs was standing beside Jen calm with a coffee in his hand, ready to take on the questioning that he was going to get about Jen getting pregnant on the mission.

Like Jen had thought the briefing wasn't going well, half the time he was yelling at her for braking protocols that she was pretty sure they didn't have, the worst part though was that all of the NCIS agents in MTAC knew what happened that she was pregnant and who the father was, this was turning out to be a really bad day. Luckily she got to keep her job and go back to her office in peace.

Once in her office she went to lie down on the couch, she had been feeling sick ever since she woke up this morning. She was actually starting to relax when Abby came bursting into her office. "Madame Director I just heard, congratulations." Jen was surprised that the gossip was already starting. "You and Gibbs are going to have beautiful Gibblettes." Jen couldn't help but smile at what Abby had to say, she was always a ball of happiness even if she doesn't dress like it. "Thank you Abby, but could you let me go you're crushing me." Abby let go immediately, she a frightened look on her face. Jen quickly added. "Don't worry Abby you didn't hurt me or the baby." Jen smiled, she was having a baby. Abby smiled back, gave her one last hug and left to go back to her lab.

Jen was starting to feel better thanks to Abby, she could never understand why she wore so much black when she was the most hyper and happy person she knew. Then a thought dawned on her that made her laugh. The only possible explanation for Abby was what she had to drink every day "Caf-pow''. How very abby. Gibbs walked in to her office while she was laughing. "What's so funny?" He really was confused, this morning she was made as hell and scared that she would loose her job, now she was alone in her office laughing. Must be the hormones. "Abby came by, she just make me happy." Of course Abby would come and visit her. "Why are you here Jethro don't you have something to do." Back to director in 5 seconds not bad. "I just came to check on you." She looked into his eyes and saw that he really cared. "That's sweet of you Jethro. Thank you." He smiled and l came to give her a hug. Then turned to leave.

After he left Jen laid back down on the couch and put her hand on her flat stomach, where she knew that her baby was. " How could I have been so worried about loosing my job when I would have you." With that said she started to fall asleep.


	6. Late night

The next few days were spent receiving congratulations about her pregnancy, Jen was overwhelmed by the number of agents that were happy that she and Gibbs were to have a baby. A few of the agents didn't really seem to surprised about the fact that her and Gibbs were going to have a bay, they had told her that they had known for a long time that she and agent Gibbs had a thing for each other.

By the end of the week she was exhausted, she went home and took a long hot bath and then went to bed so she could relax and read a couple chapters in her book. Just as she was about to close her book and go to sleep for the knight she heard knocking at her front door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was past Midnight, she didn't know any sain person that would be up this late at her front door. She pulled her self out of bed and grabbed the gun that she always kept under her pillow. She slowly made her way to the front door and looked out the peep hole to see who it was. Of course she was right no sain person would be out at this time of night. She opened the door and left Gibbs come into the house. " What are you doing here Jethro, it's after midnight." He lookd at her, he could see that she was tired and that maybe it was a bad idea that he came to see her at this time of night. " Sorry. I just wanted to check on you and see how you were feeling." She couldn't believe that Gibbs had just said sorry. How could she stay mad at him after that. " Don't apologise. It's a signe of weekness." She smiled up at him as he wrapped his armes around her. The real reason he was at her house at this time of night was that he missed her, he wanted to fell her next to him. To know she was safe. "Let's go to sleep upstairs." She said as she led him to her bedroom.


	7. Gun shots

The next couple weeks were uneventfull, a few cases had been finished and a few more came up, everyone was relaxed exept agent

The next couple weeks were uneventful, a few cases had been finished and a few more came up, everyone was relaxed except agent Gibbs. He had been working on a case that involved a serial killer that loved to kill people for sport. They were different people and it was never the same way except that the killer would leave a red scarf on the dead body. The fact that Jen had been up all night with morning sickness didn't help much either. All in all this was not a good time to be on the bad side of Gibbs.

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab were the young Goth was blasting her music loudly and looking at pictures of different tattoos. " Abby does that have anything to do with the case." Abby turned around to look at Gibbs then shut of the monitor, she could clearly see he wasn't happy. " No! I was thinking about getting another tattoo." Gibbs gave her on of his famous stares. " But that can wait until after we catch the bad guy." Gibbs stopped staring at her " What did you find Abbs?" She turned to him and smiled " I have his addressee." She grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Thanks Abbs" He turned and left her lab to go and catch the killer. Maybe he would get a good night of sleep tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gibbs and his team were in the warehouse were Abby had said the man was, but nothing was there, as they were about to leave, a man came out with a gun. Gibbs didn't have enogh time to react and was shot once in the chest and twice in the stomach.

Ziva saw Gibbs get shot, turned around and shot the man with the gun in the head. She ran over to Gibbs and checked his wound. It wasn't good. She yelled at Tony to call an Ambulance. She turned back to Gibbs and said. " You can't die Gibbs, you can't leave Jen alone with a baby." Gibbs grabbed her hand and squeezed it, she knew he would be alright, he had to be. He was Gibbs.


	8. Crying survival

Gibbs was rushed to the hospital by ambulance, during the ride he had lost a lot of blood, he was unconscious by the time he arrived at the hospital and into the emergency room

Gibbs was rushed to the hospital by ambulance, during the ride he had lost a lot of blood, he was unconscious by the time he arrived at the hospital and into the emergency room. The doctors started to worry instantly, he had two gunshots to the stomach and one to the chest that started to stop his breathing. They rushed Gibbs into surgery as fast as they could, they needed to stop the bleeding and they needed to stop it fast.

………………………………………………………………………………

Tony, Ziva and McGee were all waiting in the waiting room at the hospital for some news on Gibbs's condition when they saw Abby run in, she had her hair in her usual pigtails and was wearing her high heel boots. Abby saw the team as soon as she entered the hospital, she ran over to the team. ' Oh my god how could this happen to Gibbs.' Abby looked into the eyes of everyone on the team, they all knew that Abby was like a daughter to Gibbs. ' This can not happen to Gibbs, he and the director are having a baby.' No one on the team had an answer for her, they themselves couldn't believe that Gibbs had gotten shot. Abby look at all of them again, then she heard a voice that was familiar to her that made her turn around. She saw Director Sheppard talking with one of the nurses. Abby ran over to her.

………………………………………………………………………………

Jen was talking with a nurse trying to get some information on how Gibbs was doing when she saw Abby running towards her, she had her arms open for a hug. Just before she could reach the director Abby stopped. ' Permission to hug' Even though this had to be the worse day of her life Jen smiled to Abby ' You don't need to ask my permission Abby.' Before she knew it Abby had her in a great big hug. Abby stood there hugging Jen for what felt like an eternity. ' Abby I think you can let me go now. I'm not going anywhere.' Abby reluctantly let her go. ' I'm so sorry that Gibbs got shot.' Jen knew she was, she knew that she saw Gibbs as a second father. 'Thank you Abby. Now why don't we go and sit with the rest of the team.' Abby linked arms with Jen and walked back with her to where the team was sitting.

………………………………………………………………………………...

It had been 2hours since Gibbs was brought to the hospital and still they hadn't gotten any information about his health situation, but that was about to change. A doctor in bleu scrubs walked up to the NCIS team. ' Hello my name is Doctor Callahan, I was the surgeon for Agent Gibbs.' Jen stood up and stared at the doctor, finally she was going to find out if he had survived. ' Is he alright?' The doctor nodded ' He lost a lot of blood but he'll survive. We'll have to keep him in the hospital for about three weeks.' Yeah he'll love that she thought. ' That's fine, I'm just glad that he survived. Can I go see him?' the doctor nodded again ' I only want family to see him.' Jen look at Gibbs's team ' We are all his family.' The doctor seemed surprised but let them go to visit him anyways.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Jen walked into the room With Abby first, she had told the team that it would be a lot better if only two people went to visit him at a time. Jen decided to go with Abby considering Abby was the one that was the most likely to cry if she saw Gibbs laying on a hospital bed with a tube down his throat to help him breath. She had no idea it would have a huge emotional impact on her as well.

When Jen walked in and saw him laying there she could feel tears forming in her eyes, she knew that she couldn't let Abby see her cry, it would worry her a lot. Unfortunately for her Abby saw her crying. 'Director are you ok?' Abby pulled her into another big hug. ' I'm fine Abby it's just the hormones.' Abby hugged her even tighter and then they both left the room so that the rest of the team could have their chance to visit Gibbs as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ziva was the last to visit Gibbs, she decided that she wanted to go and see him alone. When she entered his room she walked over to his side at the bed and grabbed his hand, bent down to his ear and said ' I'm glad you didn't die Gibbs, Jen needs you know more than ever.' She turned and left his hospital room. She was very happy he didn't die.


	9. The proposal

It had been three weeks since Gibbs got shot and two and a half weeks since he was awake and he was ready to leave the hospita

It had been three weeks since Gibbs got shot and two and a half weeks since he was awake and he was ready to leave the hospital. The food was crap and the nurses wouldn't do anything for him, he would always tell them that they reminded him of his ex-wives.

Jen had been coming by everyday to visit him, she knew how much he hated hospitals. By the time he was ready to go home the doctors and the nurses had enough of seeing him, they wanted him to leave as much as he wanted to leave.

By the end of the week Gibbs was at Jen's house recuperating even more and making a list of everything he needed to fix around her house. Jen was just happy he was home with her and was safe, she had never thought that him getting shot would affect her as much as it did, she thought that it was probably the pregnancy and went to sit Beside him on the couch.

Gibbs saw Jen sit beside him, he wrapped his arms around her, he savoured every moment knowing that soon it would get a hell of a lot more difficult for him to wrapped his arms around her. " I can't wait for the baby to come." He said in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. It was little things like that, he knew she loved. " Me either." She kissed him on the lips. She snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He put his hands on her stomach that was getting a bump. They both fell asleep in that position on the couch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Jen woke up to find that she was alone, she could hear him in the kitchen. After a while he walked in the living room with a plate of food and placed it in front of her. " I hope you like it." She looked at all the food on the plate and noticed that it was all the food she loved to eat for breakfast in Paris. " Thank-you." She kissed him again and then they ate their breakfast. When they were done Jen saw Gibbs take something from his pocket. He walked over to her and knelt down on one knee. Jen couldn't believe it. " Jen will you marry me." She saw the smile he had on and she knew there was only one thing she could say. " Yes." He grabbed her into a big hug and gave her about a hundred kisses. Jen looked at him and said. " I love Paris." Gibbs laughed and put her down. They were going to have a great life together.


	10. New adittion

Jen was now ieght and a half months pregnant, she wasn't working at the moment ans spent all her time planning her wedding, wi

Jen was now eight and a half months pregnant; she wasn't working at the moment and spent all her time planning her wedding, which she was going to have a month after the baby is born. She had mad Ziva her maid of honour and she made Abby and Cynthia her bridesmaids for the wedding. Gibbs had Tony as his best man and the McGee and Ducky as his groomsmen. Everything was ready, all she needed to do now was wait to have the baby then get married. Little did she know that that was going to happen sooner than she thought.

Jen was sitting in her bed reading when she felt a sharp pain in her back; her back had been hurting throughout the whole pregnancy so she didn't think it was too serious. She continued to read. After the pains started to get worse and come more quickly she called Gibbs. He told her to get her stuff together and he would come and take her to the hospital.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the hospital room the doctor come to check on Jen. "Well Miss Sheppard, you are ready to push." Jen was tired and she was in a hell of a lot of pain, she didn't take the drugs that they doctors offered her. The last thing she wanted to do was push for god only knows how long with a doctor who had a stupid smile plastered across his face while she was in pain. Gibbs was holding her hand. "Come on Jen you can do it." She was tired but his encouragement was all she needed to get through the pain and have a baby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room for some new on Jen and the baby; they had brought balloons and presents for the baby. No one knew if it was a boy or a girl so the balloons were yellow and green with "CONGRADULATIONS" written on them. Abby was going up to the nurses about every five minutes trying to get some information and Ziva was threatening to kill anybody that wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know. Everyone was edgy, McGee had about three cups of coffee and Tony was eyeing the door to see when Gibbs would come through. Ducky was the only calm one in the room, being a doctor he knew that giving birth to a baby took a long time and a lot of patience.

Tony was the first to see Gibbs come through the swinging doors. Abby ran up to Gibbs. "Gibbs, Gibbs is the baby here yet." Abby was like a little kid waiting to open her presents on Christmas. "The baby is here." That's all he said which wasn't enough for Abby. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Gibbs smiled. "Go see for yourself, they're in room 408." That's all Abby needed to hear. She ran down the hallway to the room with the rest of the team following closely behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jen had been holding the baby almost falling asleep when Abby ran into her room. "Something wrong Abby." The young Goth came up to the bed and looked at they handsome little baby boy. "What did you name him." The rest of the team was in the room and all looking at the baby. "His name is Alexander Jasper-Michael Gibbs." Gibbs was happy she let the baby have his last name. Jen was happy she could remember her father by putting his name for the baby's middle name. Jen was looking around at the team and noticed that Abby for once looked like she wanted ask something but was afraid to ask. "Something that you want to ask Abby?" Abby was happy she didn't need to ask straight away herself. "Can I hold the baby?" Jen put the baby in Abby's arms. Abby was holding the baby like it was a new computer; she wouldn't let anything bad happen to it while she was around. "I want one." McGee looked frightened at that statement. Everyone started to laugh. Gibbs brought them out of it. "Let's get a picture of everyone." Everybody went together and the nurse took a picture. Everybody was happy today; they added a new member to their family.


	11. Epilogue

25 years later…

25 years later…

Alexander had become an NCIS agent like his parents, ever since he was young he knew he wanted to be an agent and fall in love the way his parents fell in love. He was already half way there. Alex now had a 18 year old sister who was going to become a marine like her father.

Alex had been sent on an undercover mission in Paris France with agent Lily Jones a very pretty girl with black hair and very blue eyes, pale skin and a think Irish accent. Her father is a Navy Admiral in Ireland where she was born and raised, she moved to America to get away from having her father around her all the time. Alex and Lily had been working together for two years and have become great friends and lovers. Alex was planning something big for this mission.

They both walked up to the top of the Eiffel tower where they were supposed to meet their informant, Lily had started to get suspicious when he didn't show up. "I think we've been made. We should leave." Alex went up to her and gave her a huge kiss and said. "There was no informant." With that said he knelt down on one knee. "Lily Jones will you marry me?" like he had to ask. Lily jump into his arms. "Of course I'll marry you." That's how they started their life together and all of this was the result of the mission in Paris.

THE END


End file.
